1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power dividers, and more specifically to a 180.degree. power divider suitable for use with an antenna feed network.
2. Related Art
Advances in electronics in the areas of packaging, power consumption, miniaturization, and production, have generally resulted in the availability of communication products in a portable package at a price point that is attractive for many commercial and individual consumers. However, one area in which further development is needed is the antenna and feed networks used to facilitate such communications. Typically, antennas suitable for use in the appropriate frequency range are larger than would be desired for use with a portable device. Often times the antennas are implemented using microstrip technology. However, in such antennas, the feed networks are often larger than would be desired or exhibit unwanted characteristics. Part of this is attributable to a limitation in the number and type of components available for use in the feed networks.